


Past & Future

by Garnigal



Category: Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue skies drabbleathon prompt 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past & Future

River dreams of the past.

Eyes shut tight. So tight that flashes of light burst behind her eyelids. They flare and die in concert with the pain. She focuses on the brightness, breathing with its pulses until the pain is only a concept, distant and ineffective.

Mal dreams of the past.

Eyes wide and wary. But no matter how guarded, the flash of guns and artillery always take you by surprise, and you wander the valley half blind. He focuses on the shadows, breathing shallowly to keep from giving away his position.

In waking hours they are connected by the same invisible ties that connect them all: Freedom; Loyalty; Family. In their sleep they share painful history: Loss, Entrapment, Loneliness.

Waking or sleeping, they are the same.


End file.
